muppeteerfandomcom-20200216-history
Jennifer Barnhart
(B March 11th 1972) Muppeteer Credits *''Sesame Street Gladys the Cow, Mama Bear, Zoe (2016-present), Rosalyn, Karina the Ballerina, Ming, Granny Snuffle, Super Chicken, Yo-Yo (voice only), Mommy Snuffleupagus, Goldilocks (2005), Taylor, "Dinner Theatre" Magenta cousin (from "Annie Get Your Gumbo"), Miss Fortune, Furry Godmother, and others *Bear in the Big Blue House:'' Ms. Maxwell *''We Are Family: Cleo Lion *Sesame Sings Karaoke'' *'Three Bears and a New Baby' *''What's the Name of That Song?: Gladys the Cow'' *''A Celebration of Me, Grover'' *''Happy Healthy Monsters'' *All Star Alphabet *''Sesame Beginnings'' *Elmo's World: Reach for the Sky! *''Elmo's Christmas Countdown'' *''America's Got Talent'' *''Math Is Everywhere'' *''The Best of Elmo 2'' *Elmo's World: Favorite Things! *''Singing with the Stars'' *Late Night with Jimmy Fallon "The Weight" *''Alphabet Songs'' *The Muppets 2015 Presentation Pilot (uncredited) *The Muppets (2015): Muppet wiki Behind the scenes February 7, 2014 Late Night with Jimmy Fallon the final chapter with the muppets part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes February 7, 2014 Late Night with Jimmy Fallon the final chapter with the muppets part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes February 7, 2014 Late Night with Jimmy Fallon the final chapter with the muppets part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 4066 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos sesame street Elmo's Christmas Countdown part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets (2015) Presentation Pilot part 8.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets (2015) Presentation Pilot part 17.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes America's Got Talent (2009).png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets (2015) Pig Out part 14.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets (2015) Pig Out part 12.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets (2015) Pig Out part 10.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets (2015) Pig Out part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes sesame street Episode 4522 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes sesame street The Street We Live On part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 4059 part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Smart Cookies part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Smart Cookies part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Bear in the Big Blue House Welcome to Woodland Valley (2) part 6.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Bear in the Big Blue House Welcome to Woodland Valley (2) part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Bear in the Big Blue House Welcome to Woodland Valley (1) part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Between.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3921 part 1.png Category:Muppeteers Muppet ideas credits Fannon Galley Muppet production ideas Behind the scenes photos jimmy fallon and the muppets You Are The Sunshine Of My Life i the tonight show.png Muppet production ideas Behind the scenes photos The Furchester Hotel (US Version) theme part 11.png Muppet production ideas Behind the scenes photos The Furchester Hotel (US Version) theme part 3.png Muppet production ideas Behind the scenes photos Muppets on Broadway (2017) part 6.png Muppet production ideas Behind the scenes photos Muppets on Broadway (2017) part 4.png Muppet production ideas Behind the scenes photos Muppets on Broadway (2017) part 3.png Category:Muppeteers